Pink and Blue
by yiseunggi
Summary: Luka Megurine had a terrible past and now she feels as if she cant trust anyone. Living in a solid state, a butler passes by and shows her the happiness she once had.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehhhh so here I am writing an another fanfic :D I thought people wouldnt read my first one so I was getting really worried D: But thank you to the 2 (or more) people who reviewed my story! Even though it was only 2 reviews, I was really happy ^^ *bows* I wanted to try making a Rin/Len fanfic this time but I thought Luka and Kaito would fit this story better. Thank you everyone who reads this! *cries and bows again***

**Pink and Blue**

by: yiseunggi

******Note: Hey hey, I have no idea how many times I have to say this but I dont own CFM and its Vocaloids. If I was, then I would be working on the Voclaoids appends and work on CV-04.**

**Chapter 1**

Its been 9 years since that day happened. The Megurine mansion burned down by an unknown source. Megurines precious daughter, Luka, who was saved by a fire fighter, stood outside staring at the burning house in shock. Tears rolling down her ocean blue eyes. Luka sat there speechless and unable to move. Her hands and knees dirty from lying in the grass. Maids and butlers rushing by, carrying buckets of water and hoses.

"Mommy!" she cried out in her hoarse voice.

But those words never reached her mother who was still inside the mansion. _Is mommy stuck? Is she lonely? Scared?_ Luka silently thought. Her last memory of that day was her father covering her little eyes with his big hands. _Why did this happen? Do we deserve this? _Luka thought._ I hate this. I hate this world._

**oOo**

There was a knock on the door.

"Mistress. Mistress Luka? Please wake up. Breakfast is ready and your father is waiting for you." a lady-like voice called from the outside.

Inside, Luka was awake and sitting on her big bed. Her long pink hair down to her waist and ocean blue eyes drooped down almost as if she was still asleep. She was staring out the window, daydreaming about the past.

"Mistress Luka?" Her personal maid opened the door. She bowed and slowly entered the room. "Good morning my mistress, I see you are awake. As always." The maid exclaimed with her sweet smile.

Luka smiled at Elizabeth, her maid, and reached out to hug her. "Good morning Elizabeth." she responded back, a single tear dropping from her eyes.

"Mistress, have you been having that dream again?" the maid asked.

"..."

"It has been a long time since that incident. Your mother told me to keep you safe my mistress." Elizabeth smiled again. Elizabeth, or Eli, was like a second mother to Luka. Her honey blonde hair tied up into a single ponytail and her pale face with the sweetest smile you could imagine, Elizabeth was pretty. She handed a gold framed, white letter to Luka. It was her list of things to do today. Sighing, Luka grabbed the letter and ripped it to get the paper inside. Once she did, she read it out loud,

**November 3, XXXX**

**9:00AM - Visit father**

***eat breakfast***

**10:30AM - Fencing lessons**

**11:30AM - Study**

***eat lunch***

**4:05PM - Piano lessons**

***break***

**6:00PM - Family time with father**

***eat dinner***

Luka sighed. Another boring day with a list of jobs and lessons. Eli handed her master the clothes she brought along with the letter and placed a plate with a slice of strawberry shortcake, Luka's favorite. After changing into her usual gown, a black dress with gold curls and brown boots, Luka grabbed the plate and began to eat it; but suddenly remembered her manners and said aloud, "Itadakimasu~" The cake was delicious but had a weird after-taste. Elizabeth was a good baker but this was unusual... She decided to ignore this and said to the maid with a big smile, "This is so good! Eli your the best!" Luka ate and ate until she finally finished the sweet, but everytime she took a bite, she began to feel dizzy more and more. The pink hair suddenly remembered she had to go meet her father and got up to walk out the door but staggered while doing so. The pain in her head made her so dizzy that she fell on her knees and steadied her head with her bare hands.

"Elizabeth." she murmured. A small pocket-knife stuck her on the back. Luka felt pain and dropped on the floor, trying to reach for her back to get the weapon out of her body. Her left hand trying to reach the knife while her right hand was trying to reach for the door that was a good five feet away from her. But then a kick hit her on the head and she felt her head smash into her red carpet, her body slowly being unable to move. It was like all her energy died down.

"Tsk tsk." Elizabeth grinned. She stepped on her masters face and stomped on it until Luka screamed in agony. "You shouldnt trust people so easily my dear. People you love will eventually betray you in the end." The blonde had on a evil grin. The young master reached out to grab her maids hands with her last strengh but failed to do so. It reached out but fell on the floor, joining the rest of her body on the bloody carpet. With Eli's feet on her face, Luka knew she couldn't run away.

"E-eli..za..." Luka panted, gasping for air.

Elizabeth grabbed the small knife out of her masters back and held it near the pink hairs neck. Luka shut her eyes as tight as she could, trying to ignore her maids movement. She hoped she was dreaming and soon wake up. Luka was defenseless. Humuliated. Defeated. Hated. All this... her life... was ending here... and now...

"Sweetheart, you'll soon be joining your mother soon right after I-"

_SLASH._

* * *

**Arigato for reading this! Ready for the next chapter? Are you excited? Disappointed? I hope you all look forward to reading this fanfic. Honestly, I think this is better than my last one O_o I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you people for waiting for chapter 2! I am very happy! This chapter is kinda short D: But please wait until chapter 3! Maybe that chapter will be longer?**

**Pink and Blue**

by: yiseunggi

******Note: ME NO OWN VOCALOID**

**Chapter 2**

_Beep beep... beep beep..._

"Nnghhh..." Luka opened her eyes.

_Beep beep beep beep.._

"Luka?" a voice asked.

The pink hair tried to get up but a strong hand on her shoulder gently pushed her back to her bed.

"F-father?" she looked at where the hand came from. "Fa-" she continued again but stopped. Instead of her father, there stood a tall blue haired person with piercing blue eyes wearing a butler suit standing right next to her.

"Hime, your father left about..." he took out his gold watch. "8 minutes and 25 seconds ago." he put the watch back in his pocket and looked at her. "You need to rest, the doctor-"

"Who are you?" Luka gave him an alarming look. "A stalker? A cosplay freak? A MURDERER? And why am I here?" she looked around the room. Everything was white. The wallpaper, the bed, the table and the chairs were all colored in white. She froze for a second as her mind began to replay what happened when she was last awake. Elizabeth... the cake... knife, the dizziness... It was all just a dream. A dream. A dream. It was all... a dream...

"Hime, I-" the man reached out to grab her hand.

"Doctor!" Luka shouted and slapped his hand away. "There's a murderer in my room! Someone please help me!" she screamed.

Suddenly as in cue, both a nurse and a doctor came in, both dressed in white in a normal hospital gown. "Ah, Miss. Megurine, I see you are awake. Sleeping soundly for two days in a row, I see you are fully rested. That is good news!" The nurse exclaimed in an french accent.

"Nurse, there's a- hm!" a hand covered her mouth.

"Doctor, it's okay for Luka-sama to go home now. Correct?" the stranger asked in a firm voice.

"Yes. She should be fine. But please don't push her too hard. She may have a hard time balancing." said the doctor while crossing off something on his clipboard with a pen.

"Well then Megurine-sama," the stranger picked her up in a princess style and grinned at her. "Shall we go home now?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked out of the room carrying her.

"Hey! Wait- let me down! You bastard!" Luka growled, confused what was going on. "Are you even-"

"Yes hime?" the blue hair asked.

"Let me down!"

He frowned. "But the doctor just now-"

"I don't care! Let-"

He let her down as she wished. "Just as the princess wanted." he mumbled.

"Ha!" she exclaimed after standing. "See? I can-" but her legs wobbled and she began to fall. Immediately, he grabbed her hand and carried her once again. One arm supporting her legs and the other holding onto her back. Surprised at the sudden movement, Luka couldn't help but feel her face turn deep red in embarrassment.

"Hime, you-" but the poor butler couldn't finish his sentence when Luka turned and slapped him across his cheek with her free hand; HARD. He winced and let her go as the princess stumbled down on the hard floor while he used his hand to touch the pain in shock. Realizing what she had done, the pink hair tried to crawl away but was stopped by a strong grasp on her leg. Her eyes widened when she felt the sudden touch and quickly turned around, crouching like a little girl and raised her hands to cover her head like they would protect her from a harsh beating.

"No! Stop!" she screamed. Luka knew what he was going to do. He was going to attack her like Elizabeth did. She didn't want that to happen again. It hurt. It hurt a lot and she didn't want to ever feel that pain ever again. She waited for him to attack or maybe kill her but he didn't. He didn't even move an inch. The man crouched down and grabbed her hands with both of his hands and studied her very closely. Feeling confused, the princess looked up and saw him looking directly back at her. Their blue eyes studied the other until the man smiled and pulled her close, hugging her. Hugging her not too tight but not too lightly as if he would break her or she would try to pull away. His body was warm and was the type thatfelt light-hearted not wanting to pull away. Luka, shocked at what was happening, had no choice but to hug him back. She didn't know what was happening to her and who he was but feeling the warmth of his body, she somewhat knew he was a person she could trust. Or could_ try_ to trust. Luka didn't know what to say and was shocked when she felt her own tears beginning to roll down her dry cheeks. She didn't even know when those tears started to form. She started to cry but had no idea why. She didn't have a reason to be crying. She wasn't thinking of anything bad or feeling uneasy. Instead, she was crying because she felt warm. This hug, she felt it was a reward for something she worked on for years. Maybe eternally. Luka didn't know what was happening but she knew she didn't want this to end.

"Hime." the man spoke letting go of her, but Luka didn't pull away. This hug... for some reason, it reminded her of her mother. Soft and warm. She felt relaxed and at peace. The tears continued to come and go as they rolled down and landed on his broad shoulders. The man knew Luka wouldn't pull away soon and grinned. He had no choice but to carry her all the way to the limo. With a smile on his face, he carried her again and walked out of the hospital, ignoring peoples gazes in the process and put her in the back seat of his car. When he tried to pull away, the girl would only shake her head and hug him even tighter.

"Don't." Luka whispered.

"Hime," the man said. "it's time to go home."

Home. Back to the Megurine mansion where she once belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**I did what people wanted. Chapter 3 is up! I feel proud of myself :3**

**Pink and Blue**

by: yiseunggi

******Note: I. DONT. OWN. VOCALOID. But I wish i did :/**

**Chapter 3**

Back at the mansion, Luka's father was sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard, waiting for his daughter to return home. A man dressed in a black tux and wearing expensive accessories. At first glance, everyone knew he was a multi-millionaire.

"Sonika," he questioned his maid. "when he is coming back?"

The maid looked a worried glance at her master and answered, "I'm not sure my lord. But he should be here soon."

The master only nodded impatiently thinking what was taking his daughter so long to arrive back home. The blue haired butler, Kaito, was a butler/bodyguard he recently hired after the incident with Elizabeth. Kaito's previous job was as an under cover spy, blocking everyone out who dared to attack the Megurines. **(A/N: That explains why Luka never saw Kaito before. He was always at the mansion, but was always hiding or off on a mission.)** For a man who looks as if he can't fight, Kaito is a professional fighter who can handle a group of gang easily without a hint of sweat. Fortunately, he was there at that time walking around the mansion during his break time until he heard the chaos inside Luka's room. Grabbing his knife on his belt, he easily bust inside and took care of the rat. When Luka's father heard of the news that morning, he was furious and ordered Kaito to stop hiding and be by her side full time.

Eventually, the limo came and Kaito got out of the car, walked to Luka's side of the door, opened it, and carried her out. Her father half expected her to hit him but when she didn't, he smiled and went over to them to welcome her home. Luka's eyes were still a bit red from the crying earlier. She felt bad showing her butler this bad side of her, but part of her was happy she got to hug him. When she saw her father, she faintly smiled and hugged him while Kaito was still carrying her. Kaito put her down and bowed slightly at his other master. One hand resting on his back and the other near his stomach.

"Come, Luka, let us eat." the master told his daughter. Then he faced Kaito and whispered, "Get us something to eat."

"Yes, my lord." Kaito bowed once again and left to prepare dinner.

Luka felt a bit uneasy about the butler going and grabbed his hand. He seemed surprised for a second and slowly turned around to face her with his warm smile. "I'll be back." he warmly whispered to her. The man gently used his other hand to remove her hand from his and walked away. Right after he said that, Luka felt relaxed. It was as if he put a spell on her making all her worries disappear. Luka and her father took their time walking back inside. The mansion hasn't changed a bit. Unless you count the carpet being replaced and the furniture and decorations were replaced with other objects. They both walked to the dinner table where the maids were waiting and pulled their seats. Dinner would take a long time to prepare so Luka decided this was a good time to ask questions about that butler of hers.

"Luka-" her father stated but the kitchen door swung open and Kaito came, his body and face straight and tall like he was proud. Heading into their direction with plates of tuna, sushi, tempura, and other foods Luka loved.

"Food is served." the butler bowed and grinned slyly. "Seafood."

Almost drooling, when the plate landed in front of her, Luka immediately took her fork and stabbed the tuna, slowly lifting it to dump it into her mouth. Forgetting her manners, she ate the seafood one by one without bothering to chew the food and feel the taste.

"Luka!" her father gasped. But Kaito appeared with a fresh stash of napkins in his hand and began cleaning up the mess Luka made around her. Her father opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he remembered how hard it was for Luka these past few days. He glanced over at Kaito with a nervous glance thinking he was dusgusted of her but was surprised when he saw a soft smile forming on his lips. His blue eyes were smiling as well as if they were telling Luka to keep eating more to her hearts content. Smiling to himself, he began to eat until Luka suddenly asked,

"Father, if you don't mind, can I have your share too?"

He was flabbergasted to answer back until the butler replied for him, "Hime, there is plenty more. Do not worry, I shall make more just for you."

And just like that, Kaito walked back to the kitchen looking as if nothing could stop him.

* * *

**I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AS WELL T_T But I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please wait! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Longest chapter yet! :D I feel so proud of myself!**

**Pink and Blue**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: Ummmm...**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning came earlier than expected.

"Mistress Luka..." a childlike voice whispered in her ear.

Luka didn't want to get up. She still felt tired after all the drama yesterday.

"Mistress." a girls voice said again.

"Shut up..." replied the princess. Thinking she had been too harsh, she added, "Please."

"But it's time to-"

"Come back later." growled the pink hair and used her pillow to cover her ears.

The maid paused for a good five seconds. She was nervous and didn't know what to do, so she easily obeyed her master and responded, "Yes my mistress." She mumbled something and left the room disappointed.

Standing outside, Kaito was already in his suit and ready for the day. He had been waiting for Luka. When the maid walked out of the room without Luka, he gave her a questioning look. "Luka?" he questioned.

"The mistress wouldn't wake up." she replied, looking down.

"I see." he thought for a second. "Let me handle this."

"But sir-!" the maid started but stopped when he raised a finger to quiet her.

"I'll take care of her."

She sighed and nodded. "Yes mister Shion."

As the maid walked away, Kaito quietly tiptoed inside the room until he approached his masters bed.

"Hime." he whispered, but she didn't respond. Luka knew who's voice that belonged to and turned to her side and tried to fake her sleep, snoring in the process to make it look like she was really sleeping. After a minute, she heard him sigh and footsteps starting to walk away. She silently fist-bumped inside her bed cover in pride and thought, "Yes! He's gone!" But unfortunately for her, the butler didn't leave the room. Instead, to he walked over to the windows and raised the blinds on her window up, letting the sunrays flash into her sleepy eyes.

"AHHHH!" Luka screamed at the sudden change. The lights were so bright that she took her cover and pulled it above her head, but it immediately went back down from someone overpowering her strength. She heard footsteps come closer to her and Luka continued playing dead. It was silent for a second until she felt a finger poke her cheek harder each time until she would wake up. The pink haired princess sat up groggily and side glanced at the person next to her. "What?" she growled unpleasantly.

The butler next to her bowed slightly and smirked. "Good morning hime. Beautiful morning, no?" His innocent smile shone along the suns rays.

Luka glared at her butler. "Good morning to you too. Yes it is. Now let me sleep." But before she could fall back asleep, his hand reached and slammed down her bed about an inch away from her head. "Kaiko... what are you doing?" she stuttered while smiling nervously, thinking she got his name right.

"Hime, I can do this by force if you want me to. And its Kaito, with a 'T'." he simply replied, his face leaning close to her by an inch.

She could see his cool blue eyes gazing at hers. She could smell his minty cold breath. Looking close, she could see his butler suit was kind of wet from taking a shower this morning. Quickly, her eyes widening, she yelled, "No! You pervert! Stop!" and pushed him away.

Kaito stood still, his face expressionless. '_He looks cute when he's just standing and looking at me'._ thought Luka while grinning sheepishly. She immediately realized what she just thought and thought again, '_Oh my god. STOP IT LUKA. Get yourself together. You can't trust him! This guy is a butler. A BUTLER! A hot one... no... wait. NO! HE'S A BUTLER! A BUTLER WHO SERVES YOU DAMMIT!... maybe I can order him to ki-'_ Immediately, she bagan to slap herself. Kaito looked at her in shock, not knowing what to do. But then slowly turned to enjoy the scene and started to laugh. Luka stopped slapping herself and turned to look at him with her red cheeks. Her butler was standing next to her laughing freely and openly.

"Kaito." she whispered. He continued to laugh while clutching his stomach, pointing a finger at her. He was laughing so hard that no words could escape from his mouth. "Is it really that funny?" she asked. Kaito nodded and tried to calm himself down, which was failing miserably. He went outside leaving her alone in her room once again, but this time she was in a daze. _'Kaito laughed...'_ she thought. Part of her felt embarrassed but the other part felt happy she got a chance to see him laugh.

After the short drama, the maids came in and brought Luka her clothes and breakfast. Kaito, of course, waited outside standing and guarding next to the door. Once she was done changing, Luka came out and ordered, "There's a store with cute shoes I saw on the magazine yesterday. I want to go to town and buy them. Now."

Kaito immediately understood and reached into his belt to make sure his knife was still there. After checking, he began to follow her. Escorting her to the limo, he followed as the sun shined above them, still shining brightly.

**oOo**

As they walked into the store, the store was filled with many people. This place never seemed to have a time where not a lot of people were visiting. It was going to be hard picking out her clothes with this many people inside the mall. Biting her bottom lip, Luka and Kaito walked along the path while Kaito stood on guard watching for anything suspicious that might come attack his master. Luka never noticed this when she walked around but at some times, she noticed some city girls smiling at Kaito and some even brave enough to get closer and talk to him. She tried to ignore them but it bothered her so much that she couldnt resist anymore and pulled on his arm and dragged him away from a group of girls who were asking for his number.

"I want ice-cream." she growled to her butler.

"Y-yes." Kaito repsponded quite shocked.

Luka continued walking until she arrived at the ice-cream stand. "Kaito, what flavor should I-" she stopped when she realized Kaito wasn't behind her. _'Did those girls drag him away?'_ she thought and gritted her teeth. _'No, he would have just walked away...' _"Kaito?" Luka called out, but he didn't respond. "Kaito?" She leaned over to see where he had gone off to from the crowd and people. She noticed he was standing near a shop that was displaying some scarves. He was looking at it like a little boy, wishing he could get one but couldn't afford it. The pink haired princess smiled to herself and yelled his name until she caught his attention.

Kaito immediately sprinted his way to her and apologized. "Yes? Forgive me for not following you."

"Never mind that. I want some ice-cream! Go order me a strawberry flavor! With chocolate syrup on the top!" she ordered.

He bowed, "Yes hime." and went to order his masters wish.

When he wasnt looking, Luka ran over to the shop Kaito was looking at and went inside. The store looked a little old and there were some dents here and there but it has many good items for sale. She walked over to the scarves section and picked up each scarves one by one deciding which scarf would fit him well. She was stuck between a blue scarf and a red one but deicided to choose blue when she suddenly remembered his blue hair and eyes. The color blue which represented the color of the clear wide sky. Smiling, she asked the store clerk, "How much?"

The clerk was a man not too old and not too young. He has a badge that said 'Big Al' pinned to his red shirt. He looked at her and smiled. "2 dollars."

"Good." Luka smiled even wider and handed to scarf to 'Big Al' so he could scan it.

"For your boyfriend?" he asked when Luka reached in her purse for the money. She stopped mid-way and felt a fresh shade of red beginning to form on her cheeks.

"N-no!" she stuttered and pratically threw the money at him without realizing it. She covered her face with her hands. "H-he's no-not m-my b-b-boy-"

"Okay okay I get it." the man chuckled and bent down to pick up the money. He put the scarf inside a white bag and handed it her. "Enjoy!" When Luka left the shop, she swore she heard him mumble to himself and sigh, "Ahhh, young love..."

Luka left the shop with a weird feeling inside her chest. She clutched onto the bang hard and squeezed her eyes shut. '_Young love? What does he mean by that?'_ she wondered.

"Luka-sama!" a voice called out. "Luka-sama!"

Luka turned around and saw where the voice came from. Kaito was jogging towards her with one ice cream cone in each hand. When he finally caught up to her, she saw her strawberry ice cream was perfectly fine but the other fell off leaving small blue ice stuck inside the cone. "Kaito," Luka asked. "what is this? I only asked for one."

"Hime, the ice-cream you wanted." he handed her the cone with strawberry on it.

She gladlt accepted and pointed to the other. "What's that?" When she saw him with a slight frown looking at the ice cream, she immediately knew what happened. That blue ice cream was for him. Luka began to laugh.

"Hime?" Kaito asked, confused at her laughter.

Luka lifted her ice cream to his mouth and grinned. "We can share."

"No! I mean, it's-" Kaito stated but stopped when she smashed the ice cream inside his mouth. Kaito was surprised but slowly began to devour the ice.

His master laughed and smiled at him even wider. "Let's go. Shall we?" She held out her hand.

"Hime, the shopping..." he started.

"Forget it. Are you going to grab my hand or not?" Luka objected.

Half laughing and half smiling, he reached out to grab her new bag but Luka pulled it away. "No." she said. "I can carry it." Confused, he pulled away and grabbed her hand. Her cold hand was now warm by his touch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well... this chapter was written today. Today is February 9, so I thought I should add some romance since Valentine is coming soon! By the way, I thought I should tell you this short story. When I was writing the romantic scene, my mom walked into my room and it suddenly got awkward...**

**Pink and Blue**

by: yiseunggi

******Note: Vocaloid is NOT owned by me. Sorry D:**

**Chapter 5**

After that day, an another day passed by. Soon, weeks passed, followed by months. Seasons and news changed from time to time but the Megurine mansion was the same as ever. It was now February. February 17, Kaito's birthday (she asked her father when it was). Luka Megurine got up from her bed at 5:30AM in the morning. Usually, she would be in a cranky mood and giving out deadly glares to those who dared to approach her or ever talk to her. She went over to her desk and looked at the calender. 'February 17' it showed her. And underneath the 17, there was a little note written in pink pen Luka wrote months ago that read, 'Kaito's birthday! ^^' Luka smiled to herself. Today was Kaito's birthday. She was going to make it be the best birthday he ever had in his life. He was never going to forget this day. Luka got up and dressed in her usual clothes. The blue scarf she bought months ago was still inside the white bag but Luka wrapped in a shiny gold ribbon on the handle to make it seem more special. She quickly grabbed it from under her bed and tiptoed to Kaito's room which was not far from hers. Excitedly, she was about to knock on the door but decided to wait out in the hallway thinking it would be rude of her to just crash into his room without his permission. Even butlers like Kaito need their privacy! Seconds passed, minutes passed, it felt like forever for Luka. But at exactly 6:10AM, his door opened and Luka quickly stood in front of him and screamed,

"Happy Birthday!"

Kaito just looked at her with his wide eyes. He was surprised his master was actually awake early in the morning. Luka began to sing the birthday song with her husky voice and smiled the whole time.

"Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~~ Happy Birthday dear Kaito, Happy Birthday to you!" she cheered. She giggled like a child before handing him a bag. "For you!"

It would be impolite to refuse his masters gift so Kaito accepted and grinned. "Thank you." he said. They both stood in the same spot for a couple of seconds without saying anything. "Am I... doing something wrong?" Kaito questioned.

Blushing slightly, Luka answered, "You're supposed to open it!"

Kaito didn't move. He just stood there looking at the bag, to her, the bag, to her again. He then sighed in defeat and opened the bag, slowly pulling out the blue scarf. "Hime..." he whispered, looking at the cloth in his hand.

Luka pouted. She was somewhat disappointed he didn't show more emotions but she was happy he accepted it. The pink haired girl grabbed the scarf from him and placed it around his neck. "For you! Even though its February, its really cold outside. Your butler suit wont help you stay warm. My butler needs to be warm and strong to protect me, right?" she smiled widely, trying to ignore the red hue in her cheeks.

Kaito, who noticed the red her face, calmly smiled back and asked, "Is the hime cold? You're cheeks are red."

"No," Luka shook her head. "I-I'm just... ummm... you see-"

He reached for his scarf and tugged on one end to be released from his neck and wrapped it around hers so they both shared the blue scarf. "Now the hime won't be cold." he chuckled.

"I'm not cold!" Luka pouted.

Kaito chuckled back and bent down on his knees.

"W-what are you-" Luka started but Kaito motioned to stop her.

He held her hand looking at her and kissed it.

"You idiot..." was all Luka could say, covering her face with her free hand.

He smiled and laughed a little. Getting up, Kaito leaned close and kissed her cheek. "Hime, would you like breakfast now?"

**oOo**

At the breakfast table, Luka sat next to her father. They were waiting for their food to be served. Luka's father was always busy, as head of the Megurine company, he had a lot of duties to do. He always pretended to pout when he couldn't stay with Luka. Even for an old guy like him, he always pouted whenever he was near his daughter.

"Luka," her father said when she sat down. "how about we hold a dance?"

"Father do you mean... like a ball? Like the one Cinderella went to?" Luka asked.

"Yes yes! That one! The Megurine company has been in this world for quite a long time. Over 50 years. So I thought, why not have a party to celebrate? I'll be sending out invitations to everyone to attend the party!"

"Master," a voice said. "breakfast is served." Kaito came in and placed a plate of omelet on their table.

Both startled, they managed to give him a little smile.

"Thank you Kaito." Luka's father said. "Now, about the party, how should be make it? Should we hold it on a ferry? Or a castle? What kind of food should we serve? Any decorations? What theme? Luka, what do you think?" Her father rambled on and on.

Luka just smiled nervously. She had no idea what to do. A party? Where people dance? She didn't know whether she should tell her father she couldn't dance or to just smile politely and go along.

"Hmm... I'll try calling Prima to see what she thinks." Her father grinned. Prima is a professional party planner the Megurine's wroked with when it comes to parties.

"Father..." she said. Luka wasn't so sure about his plan.

"Yes Luka?" her father replied happily with food in his mouth. Luka had never seen her father like this. She felt bad and had no choice but say,

"I would like the party to be a masquerade ball."

"Of course! Whatever Luka says, we'll have!" he cheered. The phone rang and her father sighed. "Well, duty calls. Have fun today Luka!" her father exclaimed as he slowly got up and walked out.

Luka just sat on her chair sighing, she didn't feel like eating her breakfast right at this moment. Kaito, who was picking up the plate her father half ate, noticed her sigh and said, "Anything wrong hime?"

"Kaito." Luka said.

"Yes hime?" her butler responded.

"I order you to teach me how to dance."

Her butler just smiled.

**oOo**

After breakfast, Luka had to go back to her room and change into a dress she could dance better in. Meanwhile, Kaito, who memorized all her schedule and study times, managed to call her teachers and reschedule her lessons to an another time. There weren't very much to do today so Luka had time to start her dance lessons with Kaito right after breakfast. The duo walked over to patio and began preparing for their little lessons.

"Kaitoooooo." Luka moaned.

He walked over to where she standing was and smiled saying, "Are you ready for your lesson hime?"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Luka didn't like dancing, she hated dancing with a passion. It was too difficult for her. Difficult and confusing steps. They had to match the rhythm of the music which was hard for Luka to do.

"Lola," Kaito called to the pianist/maid who was sitting inside the room. "Play a sweet melodic music. Something slow." She quickly obeyed and started playing the piano.

"Go easy on me." Luka warned him, to which Kaito grinned.

He turned to face Luka. "Hime, let's start with the basics. Hold my hands."

She held his hands. "Like this?" she asked.

Kaito nodded. "Now move your feet left, right, left and right again."

She did what he said and finished.

"Good good." Kaito smiled and began calling out more orders.

"What?" Luka tried doing the steps he told her to do but got confused and messed up.

Kaito sighed. "Lets try again. Move to your left." she did what he said. "Now twirl." he held his hand high for her to twirl.

They did this for hours and hours but they weren't getting anywhere.

Sighing, Kaito shook his head. This was going to take longer than he thought.

"I'm tired. I want to stop." Luka moaned, slumping on the ground.

He grabbed her hands and helped her up. "Let's try it again Luka, you cannot give up after one day of practice." his voice was patient. "Step on my feet." he ordered.

"You said it." Luka grinned and she stepped on his feet, hard.

He felt a sharp pain on his feet and winced. "Eurgh... not that hard." Kaito shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, trying to hold back a swear.

"You told me to step on you. That's what I did." Luka smiled inncoently.

Kaito chose to ignore her and continued his lesson. "Now, pay attention to where I move." and he began to waltz with her on top of his feet.

Luka felt his hands around her waist and hand. She blushed just thinking of him embracing her with him warm body. Luka began to feel dizzy while Kaito continued to dance around the patio with her on top of him, trying to not make her fall as he moved. With his hands around her, she couldn't pay attention to his steps and could only pay attention to where he was touching her. When he was done, he asked, "Luka, do you get it now?"

She didn't reply. She was too busy trying to hide her red face.

"Hime?" Kaito questioned.

"Shut up." She glanced at him a little with her face still red.

Kaito grinned and escorted her back to her room.

Lola stayed behind wiping the windows and sweeping the dirt off the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**So... I guess this is the main point of the story! Yay~ Im very happy Pink and Blue made it this far! Enjoy! More chapters will be updated soon! By the way, I finally made a kissing scene! Sorry it sucks D: Im not sure how to write those parts! T_T And the ending of this chapter, I thought it was pretty good :D**

**Pink and Blue**

by: yiseunggi

**Chapter 6**

Day by day, dancing and dancing. Kaito and Luka practiced alot and were making progress step by step. Just a little more and she would master the dance of waltz. Their usual practice ended early and Luka was tired.

"Kaito. I want to walk around the garden." the master said.

"The sun will be setting soon. It will be dark." the butler answered back.

"I don't care. I want to walk." she pouted.

Not having a choice, he walked to where Luka was and they both began walking along the garden.

"Kaito, it'll be summer soon and I... I want to plant sunflowers!" Luka smiled.

"If that's what the hime wants then there will be sunflowers." the butler simply answered.

"No, wait, theres more. I want to..." she mumbled something.

Kaito couldn't hear the rest. "Could you say it again Luka?" he asked.

"I said, I want to... plant it with you..." she lowered her head and almost said it in a whisper.

The sky was dark and he heard what she said. He was surpised but happy. Laughing, he said, "I will."

Luka, heard what he said and bobbed her head up. Her face was red from joyness and smiled at him. Kaito was also smiling and couldnt hide the fact that his master was cute.

"Luka, your blushing." he joked while poking her cheeks.

Laughing, Luka reached out and pulled his cheecks. When his cheeks turned red, she exclaimed, "You are too!"

Both of them started an another round of laughter.

"Kaito." Luka said as they quieted down.

"Hm?"

"You'll stay next to me forever right? You won't die... like mother... will you?" she looked at him gravely.

Kaito sighed. He formed multiple choices of answers in his mind before choosing to say to best answer. "If the princess orders me to stay. Then I will."

Luka stopped walking. Kaito took a few steps until he realized she had stopped. "Hime?"

"Kaito."

"Yes?"

"I order you, stay with me. Forever."

_Silence_

He slowly walked toward her and bent down. "Yes hime." He grabbed her hand and kissed her delicate hand. As he got up. He saw Luka beginging to cry. "Luka... are you crying?" He smiled.

"What?" She tried to dry her tears with her sleeve. "No! Its just allergy!"

Smiling, he grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her face. He stared at her. She stared at him. Slowly, he reached close to her and soon, his lips touched hers.

The maids and butlers were all staring out the window and looking at them from inside the house. Ever since Luka met Kaito, they were both happy. If they were happy, then the servents were too. Giggling, the maids took off to continue their chores. One of the maids said, "Teens these days." and the butlers said, "Young love..."

Eventually, the sky turned dark and it was cold. Kaito and Luka walked back inside the mansion and Kaito went to make his master a warm cup of milk while Luka got dressed into her night-gown and brushed her teeth.

After that was all done, Luka drank her milk and Kaito tucked her to her bed. As he was about to leave, she said, "Kaito..."

"Yes hime?"

"... you promise you'll always be with me right?" she asked again.

There was a short silence. He glanced at her and whispered, "We'll see." He bowed and walked out the door.

"Kaito?" she wondered. She slowly got out of bed and walked toward the door.

Thankfully, he forgot to close the door all the way and he was standing in front of the door. Smiling, she had a plan. She was going to surprise him from behind. As she silently walked toward the door, she heard a mans voice talking to Kaito. Trying to stay silent, Luka tried to stop her heavy breathing.

"Shion" the guy said.

"What?" Kaito's back was facing im. Kaito was looking the other way.

"We finally found out."

"What?" he said again.

"I said, the investigation team finally found out."

_'What team?'_ Luka wondered, trying to lean closer so she could hear better.

"Hm?" Kaito finally turned to face him.

"The people who tried to burn this mansion. And killed the hime's mother."

Luka sucked in some air. '_What? This is a joke right?'_

Kaito glared at him. His sharp eyes looking fierce and scary. Luka suddenly had goosebumps on her sleeveless arms.

"Who is it? Or they?" he growled.

"I've been investigating this for months now. Before Elizabeth died, she gave me a hint. Something about red roses. I got curious and looked up on cases about roses. In the end, I've finally cornered the person who started all this mess. Here," he handed Kaito a sheet of paper. "This is how he looks like. His name is Eichii Kamiyama. Otherwise known as the blood-thirsty killer who kills for fun. I've somehow managed to find out where his hide-out is. On the back of the paper is the map."

"..." Kaito was looking through the paper seriously.

"What should we do now? Should we head out? Its starting to rain pretty hard, you know."

Luka looked at the closest window around her and hadnt noticed it but she suddenly realized it was pouring cats and dogs.

"Kaito?" the man asked.

"I'm going."

"Huh?" the man gasped in shock.

"I'm going to go kill him. Now." Kaito turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just go! Who knows what'll happen? Lets have the whole squad go out." the man tried to grab onto Kaito's arm but Kaito was far too strong and pushed him away.

"No, its too dangerous." the blue hair growled.

"Dude, your going to get killed for sure." the other replied.

"Doesnt matter. I'll revive and kill him."

"Kaito..."

As Kaito walked down the hallway, he grabbed a sword that was put up in display and tucked it on his side. Then he started to go down the stairs... actually, it was more like he was stomping down the stairs in fury.

Luka, who heard him going down, shoved the door open- surprising the man.

"Excuse me!" she shoved him and began running down the hallway. When she finally reached to the stairs, Kaito was beginning to open the door to walk out in the rain.

"Kaito!" she yelled.

He paused.

"Stop right there!" she screamed in her hoarse voice.

He was just standing there... staring at the door.

"You liar!" she screamed even louder. The maids heard and scurried to see what was going on. "LIAR!"

He opened the door until it was wide open. Rain was splattering everywhere around him.

"Don't go!" Luka continued to scream, tears started to form in her eyes. The clear liquids were blocking her eyes making it hard for her to see. "YOU PROMISED! You'll always stay here! You'll get killed!" she continued for a long time until Kaito finally turned around to face her.

Silence around the room except for the sound of rain.

"Hime-" the blue hair whispered.

"Don't go! If you do, then... then..." Luka cleared her tears with her hand. Now she could see him almost perfectly. She saw him smiling but it wasn't the happy smile she knew. It was something different. It was... a sad smile. He bowed one last time and turned to leave.

"Kaito!" Luka screamed her loudest. She ran down the stairs but was stopped by some butlers. "Let go! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! Let go of me!" The butlers and maids grabbed her by the arms and legs, trying to stop her without harming her at the same time.

Luka, who was defensless, stopped and continued to cry. There was silence everywhere.

The last noise was the sound of the doors closing.

* * *

**Huzzah~! Next chapter coming soon~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! :D I think it has been a week since I last updated this story? Sorry ._. But with school and other stuff in my way, it's hard to include time to write fanfics. I saw the reviews! It really suprised me! Thank you everyone who reviewed/commented! They help me alot! Hahaha honestly, the first time I saw the review number, I was thinking, "Is this really my story? I must be dreaming..." That was how shocked I was :D Enjoy!**

**Pink and Blue**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: I'm so bored...**

**Chapter 7**

_Creeeeek. _

The sound of the doors closing on a rainy day.

Two weeks passed by. Luka sat on the bench in the Megurine garden. Both hands on her lap, crunched into a tight squeeze until her long nails dug into her skin. Her head was bowed down, eyes tightly shut trying to block all the sounds surrounding her. _'It's dark.'_ she thought. It was 11:15AM, instead of having the sun shine, it was pouring rain. Wet drips dropped down form the sky into her hair and clothes, making her body shiver from the cold. Luka was wearing a short sleeve shirt and a mini-skirt. Perfect outfit for a sunny day but it was raining. But she didn't care. The memory from two weeks ago was still rewinding in her head. The part when she yelled, screamed, and shed tears. Her final memory of that day was the sounds of doors closing. Everything was silent.

_Splash splash. _The sound of footsteps approched.

Suddenly, an umbrella was on top on Luka, blocking her from the rain. "Megurine-sama," a voice whispered.

Luka knew that voice. It wasn't Kaito's. This voice was more deep.

"Children enjoy the rain. Running and dancing around, even risking their health getting sick. But you are..." he stared at her clothes. "wet..."

Luka slowly turned to face her butler. A new butler her father had recently hired. She knew her father cared for her but an another butler? Seriously?

"Louis." she asked.

"Yes master?" he replied.

She turned to face the sky. But the umbrella was blocking half of the view. "Is it normal? To lose someone special you really care about?"

"I do not know." he replied quickly.

"Che." she clicked her tongue.

Louis, was the new butler in town. He was somewhere in his mid 20's and very popular among the maids. He has blonde hair and crisp golden eyes. Just looking at his eyes makes you feel like you fell into a dark hole.

"Your father wishes to drink tea with you. Shall we go?"

"I don't feel like drinking." she gave him her sharpest glare she could make.

Sighing, Louis just stood there waiting for his master to get up. Luka didn't feel like eating anything. She just wanted to be by herself and take a long sleep. Maybe sleep forever.

Minutes passed, and two, then three. Finally, getting tired, Luka stood up and began to walk back into the mansion. Her butler right behind her step-by-step.

"_Shall we go?" _Those words... reminded her of... him.

After taking a bath and changing into warm clothes, Luka walked towards the dinner table where her father was waiting. He welcomed her with a warm smile but something didn't seem right. Luka sat down and Louis placed a warm cup of tea on her plate. She took a sip. _Ick. _It was too hot. She didn't like it when her tea was hot. That was weird. He KNOWS I don't drink hot tea. "Kai-" she began but stopped. Kaito wasn't here. This is Louis. She stayed quiet wishing she never said that.

"Louis, you may go now." her father excused him.

"Yes, my lord." Louis bowed and turned to leave.

"Father, I-"

"Luka." her father interrupted with a serious tone.

"Yes?" Luka asked.

"The ball."

"The wha?"

"The masquerade dance."

"Yes, what about it?"

"I can't hold back the date any longer." her father replied.

Luka was confused. "What?"

"I tried to hold back the date of the dance but I can't do it anymore." her father said.

The room was silent.

"I know you've been waiting for him." When he said 'him', his voice cracked. "But I, I mean, everyone in the mansion think he's dead. Its time to move on dear."

For some reason, the room became even more silent. Is that even possible?

"Father, he is alive. He is. Because... because we made a promise." Luka stared at her cup of tea. Her reflection of her face was showing on the tea.

Her father patted her back. "Well... the guests are annoyed with us changing the date. I can't help it dear. We need to hurry and get this over with. Let's have the ball... hmmm... do you think this wednesday is fine?"

Wednesday, that's in two days...

"Father, don't we need more time? I mean, we need time to get all the invitations sent and the ball room cleaned."

"Don't worry Luka dear, I've got it all planned out. So do you approve of it?"

"..." the words stung but she had no choice. She had to say it. "... Yes... father."

* * *

**Kaito**

5:48:05PM. It has been exactly 15 days, 18 hours, 7 minutes and 3 seconds since Kaito arrived at the hospital. The poor butler had woken up two hours ago after a long recovery from that day. He groaned and started to get up but once he looked around the hospital room, he sat there and froze.

_'Where... am I?'_ he wondered. He felt as if he was locked inside a dark room.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his head.

"Augh!" he screamed. A number of memories swirled in his mind. There was a picture of an ice-cream, a blue scarf, a mansion, his face, blood, and also a picture of him standing next to a girl. A girl about his age with pink hair. Smiling. A memory suddenly hit him. It was a flashback. _'When was this?'_ he wondered, trying not to pull his hair.

-Flashback-

_Pitter patter. Pitter patter._

The clouds were dark but the sky was even more darker. The area around him was wet and muddy. Lifeless tree's dancing along the wind and dandelions were everywhere. Kaito leaned against a tall, hard tree. Slowly, he closed his eyes letting the wind blow across his face.

"Hufufu, well, dinner awaits, no?" a male voice said in a snarled tone.

Surprised, he reached for the sword that was hanging tightly around his waist but a hand beat him to it. It wasn't his hand. It was someone else's. '_He's fast.'_ Kaito thought.

Kaito quickly turned to face the man but was shoved and fell back. A strong hand cupped his neck.

"Eh? You'll be dead soon. Too bad, you're a good looking guy." The enemy shot his own sword in the air but Kaito managed to swiftly take it away from him and quickly grabbed his own sword back as well, kicking the guy in the stomach. The enemy flew and crashed. Kaito got up and stood in a fighting position. Swords ready and eyes targeting the prey, ready to attack any second. With a smirk on his face, he said,

"Don't underestimate me."

"Why you little." The prey reached for his pocket.

Kaito noticed immediately what it was. A gun. This wasn't good. A gun against two swords. This isn't good. But who said life was fair? Oh right, no one.

The enemy shot the gun unstoppably aiming at Kaito and Kaito tried his best blocking the bullets with his swords. It was hard, Kaito had no idea when the bullets would hit him but continued to try his best blocking. He knew his arms were slowing down when one of the bullets aimed at his leg. Swearing, he dropped down to his knees but quickly recovered to continue the fight.

"Ehhh you're a tough one. This should be fun." the opponent smiled and continued to aim at Kaito.

Kaito took his time wisely trying to form a new plan but couldn't think of any. If he didn't hurry, then he would die in an instant. Having no choice, he ran toward to enemy but was shot in the arm. Trying his best not to fall, he continued to head straight while blocking the bullets with one sword and used the other sword to stab the enemy somewhere near the heart.

It was quiet and there was rivers of blood on the ground getting washed away by the rain. Both were on the ground and couldn't move.

_'Just... a little... more...'_ thought Kaito. Everytime he tried to move, his body cried out in pain pleading him to rest. Grunting, he lay there angry at himself for not being able to move.

"Me... lose?" the enemy cried out in a evil laugh. "No... not yet."

He slowly got up. "You're not normal." he told Kaito, "But I'll kill you. I'll kill you AND the Megurine family. Just you wait. Until then, I'll be watching you." With his last strength, he kicked Kaito in the head and began to walk away, staggering. Kaito got knocked out and layed there as the rain brushed against his body.

-End of Flashback-

"Ha... ha... HAHAHAHAHA!" Kaito laughed nervously. "What's with this memory? I must be stupid for attacking someone..."

_"I'll kill you. I'll kill you AND the Megurine family." _Those were the last words the guy said to him.

"Damn." He slammed his free hand against the wall. Kaito slowly got off the bed, taking his time. Once he balanced himself on his feet, he began to reach for the door to exit.

_"I'll kill you. I'll kill you AND the Megurine family."_ Kaito stopped walking. More memories began to return. The masquerade ball. The Megurine family... the picture of the girl with pink hair filled into his mind again. Somehow the tears began to roll down his cheeks. Slowly, he reached to dry them.

"What... what AM I?"

* * *

**End of TAKE 7! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for taking so long to update this story D: The next chapter should come up sometime... uhhh... maybe later this week! By the way, for those who do not understand what happened to Kaito, he got amnesia**. **When the mysterious guy attacked Kaito, somehow, he ended up not remembering his memories. Oh, I'm really bad at trying to describe fight scenes :/ Sorry about that. For people who understood what I tried to explain, I'm glad you understood! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was going to upload this take yesterday but time ran out and I was stuck with work ._. Sorry guys. Oh! I forgot to mention this on the last take but I would like to thank Shin-Ijin, Chen xx, FallenAngel680, and Kamal.S for reviewing Pink and Blue! :D But most of all, I want to thank Shin-Ijin for reviewing on every chapter! The comments you put up made me laugh and some helped me improve this story :D *bows* Thank you everyone~ T_T**

**Pink and Blue**

by - yiseunggi

**Chapter 8**

**Luka (Monday Night)**

Life... is harsh. Learning how to dance, trying on like, over a hundred different dresses, getting the dance planned out and ready, catering, a full symphony orchestra, managing sleep, etc etc. Luka did NOT enjoy her life right now.

Luka Megurine was in her room late at night trying to fill out stacks and stacks of paperwork. It just never seemed to end. Sighing, Luka tried to pull her bangs back but they came back over and over. _'Stupid bangs...'_ thought Luka. _'Stupid dad, leaving me behind to do all this stuff.'_ Prima, the party planner, had gotten into an accident which caused her to break a leg. The doctors told her to rest for a month so her father ended up having Luka doing all the plannings. It was an hour past dinner but there was still work to be done. Luka streched her long skinny legs and arms and heard her back crack. A hand knocked on her door.

"Megurine-sama?" Louis asked behind the door.

"Come in."

Her butler walked in. "Would the lady like to drink some tea?"

"Does it LOOK like I want some tea?" she glared at her butler.

Louis walked toward her and set the tea down on her table. He tied her hair up with a rubber band. "Sweat will ruin the clean face."

She continued to glare at him. "My hair will hurt when I take it off." Its been half a day and Luka continued to dislike Louis more and more. He didn't do anything wrong but for some reason, she just didn't like him. Low chemistry?

"Hime-"

"DON'T call me 'hime'"

Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Che. Forget it." Luka snapped.

"Is there a problem princess?" the butler asked. He didn't sound worried when he asked her anything.

"No."

"Oh, Megurine-sama, the catering called wondering what type of food you would like."

"Ah... do Japanese. No, Korean? American? Chinese? What do you think?"

"Whatever the princess wishes."

"Thats not helping me. Just order everything." Luka ordered.

"Yes, your highness." he started to leave after hearing her orders.

"Wait, Louis!"

The butler stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"Make sure there's lots of ice-cream."

"Yes." Louis bowed and turned to leave.

She didn't even know why she said that.

After he left, Luka untied her hair while trying to ignore the pain coming from the rubber band. Once done, she closed her eyes and thought, _'Maybe... just maybe... he will come.'_ Luka opened her eyes, only to find her usual stacks of paperwork and assignments to be done. "AUGHHHH!" she slapped the stack of papers off her desk and they all went scattering around the floor. Sighing, she bent down to pick up the fallen papers. As she was picking them up, a thin, long item caught her eye. She reached out and grabbed it. It was soft. _'This... softness... could it be?'_ as she pulled it back, she saw what it was. Oh yes, what she thought had been right. Flat on her palm, there laid a soft blue scarf that once belonged to Kaito. Minutes past and Luka was still looking at it. Tears began to fill her eyes as she remembered her past with him. She had sworn she wouldn't cry anymore but... this pain, it was too much for her. Sobbing, she clenched the blue scarf with both her hands and continued to sob until she fell asleep on the floor of her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about that T_T" While I was thinking of ideas for Pink and Blue, I noticed something that made me laugh. Normally, Pink and Blue was supposed to have only 7 chapters. But later, while I was thinking about the story more and more, it ended up passing chapter 7! So now I think this story will end somewhere in the 10's. Uhhh... actually, I'm not 100 percent sure when it will end T_T I'm such a bad organizer...**

**Pink and Blue**

by - yiseunggi

**Chapter 9**

**Kaito (Next day. Tuesday Afternoon.)**

It was a gloomy Tuesday afternoon and over 24 hours since Kaito had woken up with his amnesia. Kaito sat on the hospital bed as the doctor checked to see if he had any more injuries.

"Young fellow, you are lucky. Luck is on your side eh?" The doctor said. "Looks like you're fine but the only problem is your memory. It should come back... soon, I hope."

Kaito just stared at the old doctor in a daze. Where was he? Who was he? What was he doing? Everything was tangled up in a mess.

"Kaito. Kaito?" The doctor said.

"... Huh? Me?" Kaito replied, confused.

"You are a very lucky man. You should be glad a person walked by and saw you in that horrible state. If you didn't come any later, you could have died."

"Doctor... who is Kaito? Am... am I Kaito? How do you know me? Did we get along before?" he asked.

"Oh my, Kaito, that is your name. Kaito Shion. You used to be a butler. Working for the Megurine family full-time. Heh, it must have been hard for you. Having to guard Luka all the time."

"... Luka?" he gave the doctor a questioning look.

"Luka Megurine. The princess of the Megurine. You used to work for her. Pink hair, blue eyes, husky voice. Do you remember her?"

"..."

"Her father owns this hospital and many other businesses. Rich family. Oh, I heard her mother died in some sort of accident. Now that I think about it, if I remember correctly, she came to the hospital about 4 months ago? Or was it 2? The first time she met you was very funny." The doctor laughed.

"..." Kaito spaced out. He had no idea what the doctor was talking about.

"Ah! Look at the time. I have to go now. Other patients are waiting for me as well. Remember, we'll have to do a surgery on your arm tomorrow. Get some rest. Oh, and here," the doctor gave Kaito a sheet of paper. "look at this. I'm sure you'll remember something soon. Everyone in this hospital are invited. Ciao." with a wink, he took a clipboard and left the room.

"Luka... Megurine...?" Kaito folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He closed his eyes, trying hard to remember until his head began to throb. He tried to bear it but it hurt too much that he winced in pain. In his mind, it showed Kaito the time when the pink haired girl gave him a blue scarf for his birthday.

"A scarf?" he mumbled. When the pain finally calmed down, Kaito got up and searched around the room. No scarf anywhere. He walked over to where his dried bloody clothes were and searched inside the pockets. No scarf here too. Did he lose it? Or was this memory a fake? He staggered back to his bed and sighed. "Luka Megurine," he groaned as he covered his eyes with his left hand. "why do you make my life miserable?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Pink and Blue**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: Huh?**

**Chapter 10**

**Kaito (Wednesday afternoon. Almost noon. Day of masquerade.)**

Kaito was wandering around the street in his dried bloody butler uniform. His hands and legs still hurt but this time, every part of his body hurt and it was even more painful than last time. Alot of people were out durning the day even though it was foggy and humid. Little children were running around looking for candy shops while holding onto thier mothers hands, store owners kept yelling about how their food were the best in town, and shoppers were running around trying to buy all their supplies that they needed. Kaito walked into a nearby shop and asked the owner for directions. The owner gave him his answer and Kaito thanked him. He walked out the store and began to walk.

**-45 minutes ago-**

Kaito was looking out the window from his bed while daydreaming. The sky was dirty blue even though it was a little past morning. Kaito was in a depressed mood, he leaned back and crossed his leg. "Well, this is hopeless. Staying in the hospital fror this long... this sucks." he thought. As he leaned more backwards, he heard a crunch sound from his pocket. Surpised, Kaito sat up straight in an instant and pulled the object out of his pocket. It was a paper. _'Oh, it's the paper the doctor gave me.'_ he thought and opened the paper. It read:

**50 YEAR MEGURINE BUISNESS PARTY**

Wanting to congratulate 50 years of the Megurine business.

Everyone is invited!

Megurine family will be there as well. Father and daughter (Luka).

Not only a normal party, a masquerade!

Bring masks! If not, we will happily provide one for you.

Food and snacks are provided. Come dance!

Place: Megurine mansion. (map is at the bottom of this sheet)

Date: March 3, XXXX (Wednesday)

Time: 6:00PM-12:00PM

"March 3... wednesday... masquerade... Luka?" Kaito whispered. Suddenly, his head stung. Random memories were rushed to his brain. "Augh..." Kaito winced. More and more memories came.

"Kaito! I got us some ice-cream! Which one do you want? Chocolate? Strawberry?" A voice asked in his head. It was a female voice.

"Kaito. Kaito! Look! Its a sunflower! See?" He could hear and see her. She was a girl with long pink hair. _'A girl?'_ he thought.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Every memory of the girl showed pictures of her smiling and happy.

"Kaito! Don't go! You promised!" Kaito was suprised. His eyes were wide open. This tone wasn't the happy tone. It was a scared tone. Her voice was shaking. Was she crying? He covered his ears and used his fingers to grab onto his blue hair. Each little memory he remembered, his head began to hurt more and more. Finally, Kaito couldn't hold it in any longer and began to scream in pain. Something wasn't right. He glanced at the clock next to his bed. It was 4:35PM. 1 hour and 25 minutes until the dance started. He began to feel even more pain. "AHHHH!" Kaito screamed louder. A nurse came in right away.

"Mr. Shion! What are you-"

"Auuugghhhh!" Kaito growled like a tiger inside a cage.

"Doctor!" the nurse cried out. "Kaito, please, what happened?"

These memories, they mostly were all focused on the girl and some were about his past as a child. Just who or what was she to the old Kaito?

The doctor came in, right behind him, were four more nurses and about seven other hospital patients gathered around to see what was going on.

"Doctor! Mr. Shion! He is-" the nurse cried out

"Someone get the pills! We need to calm him down!"

"Which ones?"

"Shot or pills, doesn't matter! Just get him to calm down!"

Kaito tried to calm down but his head still hurt. This was crazy. His head didn't hurt this much before. He had to do something about this, he had to find an answer, and quick. _'What to do...'_ he thought and the answer popped into his head quickly. The answer was- _'Luka'_ he whispered, saying a random name.

"Mr. Shion? Did yo-"

The poor nurse didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Kaito quickly got up, causing the nurse to fall and snatched his uniform in a nearby table and started to run out the door.

A doctor grabbed him by his arm. "Sir, you are in no-"

"Get out of the way!" he shouted.

"Sir-"

"I said, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kaito slapped the doctors hand away. More people were crowding against the door.

_'Dead end.'_ thought Kaito. _'No room to get out. That means...'_

"Everyone! Grab onto him!" the doctor ordered. People began to walk towards him.

"Damn." Kaito gave a mischievous grin.

The doctors and nurses were confused. Was he stupid? He couldn't get out.

Kaito took some steps back and said one last prayer, "God... please." Kaito turned around and jumped out the window.

"Hey! This is the 6th-" But Kaito couldn't hear the rest as he fell down the building. The air rushing up on his face felt great. He felt free. Grabbing onto his butler suit tightly, he tried to turn so that his back was facing the ground.

_Crash!_

Kaito landed on a flower bush. Thank god it wasn't a rose bush. White petals were flying around everywhere and Kaito felt blood dripping from all over his body. He made a note to self. 'Try not to lose any more blood. I might die. My old self wouldn't like it.' Grunting, Kaito got up ignoring the pain in his body. He staggered to a nearby public restroom to change into his butler uniform. Hey, it was better than a bloody hospital gown right? He couldn't waste any more time. The hospital was in a wreck and the police will chase after him any minute. After he was finished changing, Kaito went back outside and began to find his way to the Megurine mansion.

**-End of flashback-**

Kaito stood outside of a gate to a house. It wasn't a normal house, it was a huge house. A mansion.

'This must be it.' he thought. He tried looking past the gate, inside was a big garden with balloons tied everywhere. Tables were layed out and the maids were too busy with the set-up to even notice him. Kaito took a step back and whistled. How would he meet Luka like this? Kaito walked around the mansion trying to look for a way to sneak in. As he walked, he bumped into a butler who was passing by. "Oh, sorry." but the butler didn't even say anything back and continued to walk his way back to the mansion. _'Jerk.'_ Kaito thought.

5 minutes past, soon, 15 minutes past. Kaito still couldn't find his way inside the mansion. It was... it was just too big. One mistake could land him in prison. The guests were arriving. Lots of celebrities in rich clothes and expensive cars. He saw a girl with long greenish, blueish hair walking inside the mansion. Her hair was down to her legs almost. Next, he saw twins. Both blondes but one was a girl and one was a guy. The girl had a white ribbon on her hair and the boy tied his hair into a pony tail. Soon, many more people arrived, all were famous around the world. Kaito saw a girl with green hair munching on a carrot and a woman with short brown hair drinking lots of alcohol. She looked dangerous. He made an another note to stay away from her.

Kaito realized what he was doing. _'Stupid! Stop staring at people!'_ he thought while he hit his head against a wall. He needed a way to get in. And fast.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter 10! Thank you everyone for reading! Reviews and comments are always welcome! Please look forward to the next chapter! I promise I'll upload it ASAP!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI EVERYONE! It's been a long time since I last updated this story. How long was it... maybe... 4 days? A week? I'm not sure but it seemed like forever. I don't have school for a week so I have lots of time but as you can see, my lazy-mode suddenly decided to turn on so I had a hard time managing to write chapter 11. I realized some people wanted to continue reading this so I got up from my bed and started to write it :D Oh, by the way, all LuKaito fans, as you all know, there isn't much LukaxKaito fanfics but as I was typing this chapter, I thought of a new LuKaito story! I can't tell you the summary for it... yet. *wink wink* and I don't think the story will be long as Pink and Blue but please look forward to it and read it! I think I'll probably publish it sometime this week. It doesn't have a name yet :/**

**Pink and Blue**

by - yiseunggi

**Note: Some people told me that I don't need to put this up but I felt like something is missing if I don't have this. So here it is, I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Chapter 11**

**Kaito **

Kaito stood outside the mansion for ten whole minutes. It was getting colder and snow began to fall but he didn't care. More people came each time he stood outside counting the seconds he wasted. Celebrities, the paparazzi, and even the local town people. He knew he could just walk inside by going through the entrance but everyone thought he was dead. And he wanted is to meet Luka in private but he couldn't. Sighing, Kaito continued to walk around until he noticed a small window on the very top floor. It looked old and there were spider webs all over the place. Smiling, he got an idea. He tried to finding the tallest tree he could find and began to climb up while trying not to make loud noises and people to notice him.

When he finally reached the top, Kaito swatted the webs away with his white (errr... red) gloves and tried to open the window. The small round window turned out to be really old so he managed to get in quickly. As he got in, he looked around and saw the room was old. It seemed like no one ever came here for years. Dust and little spiders were everywhere.

"I'm never coming here ever again." he mumbled.

Kaito walked toward the door to exit while trying not to step on the spiders. Each step he took, it made a little "sqee" sound. It bothered him but Kaito had to ignore it and focus on exiting this room. Soon, an another problem came. The dust, there was too much dust and it was making his nose twitch. He sneezed. A loud sneeze. Quickly, dust was flying around everywhere, all over the place. Kaito had no choice but to run back to the window to get fresh air. Panting, he wished there was an other room he could of used instead of this one. When the dust finally settled, he walked toward the door again, trying not to sneeze. Luckily, there wasn't much dust this time so he managed to hold it in. But with all the spider webs in the way, Kaito had a hard time finding his way and he bumped into a bookshelf. The bookshelf began to wobble and Kaito had to stop to steady the old shelf. As he was doing so, a book caught his attention. It was sticking out of the shelf. Slowly, he reached to grab it and walked over to the nearest table to read it. The book turned out to be a photo album. It was blue with gold floral designs around the edges. Unfortunately, the cover had somehow torn off and it was nowhere to be seen. Kaito looked at the album uneasily but decided to look at it.

As he turned the page, he saw a picture of the most beautifulest woman he had ever seen in a white gown, smiling as she held hands with a male who was also smiling. He had on a tuxedo and had glasses on. The next page turned out to have the same couple but they were having a picnic at the park. The male was sleeping on the females lap as she smiled to herself and rubbed her lovers ears. Kaito turned the page, it showed a picture of the woman and a baby. The woman was smiling as the little toddler was crying. Kaito flipped through the pages only glancing at each less than a second, it showed the same couple and baby but the couple were getting older as the little toddler soon began to grow. He flipped more pages, same as usual. As he was looking at the pictures, there was one picture that made him freeze. It was a picture of the woman in the hospital with tubes sticking all over her body. She didn't have her usual stuff, she was in the hospital bed and her hair was cut up to her shoulders. Her hair wasn't straight anymore, it was curly and she looked wild. It was sticking all over the place. But what made Kaito surprised was that she was smiling. Smiling even though she was sick. Speechless, Kaito shut the book and began to place the book where it originally came from until a small piece of paper fell out. No, it wasn't just a paper. It was a letter. The letter was old and yellow and the edges looked like it was burnt. He picked up the letter and began to read it. It read:

To my precious husband,

Ever since our daughter was born, my body has gotten weak and I've been staying at this hospital for years. Doctors keep telling me that I wouldn't be able live much longer. But if I could make one wish, just one simple wish, I wish our daughter, Luka, will be safe. Please, make her happy. If you can't, just keep trying and trying. Don't give up. "Don't give up." Do you remember these words? These 3 simple words, are the words you first told me when I first met you. I remember as if it was yesterday, the day at the beach, whe- *this part got burnt* She blames herself of me being sick but that's not true. It's me. It's me because I was weak from the start. I love you and *this part got burnt as well* good-bye.

Love, L. Megurine

Kaito closed it and put the letter back inside the photo album. Sighing, he sat down to think what to do next until the door slammed open. Surprised, he turned to see who it was as a voice yelled out, "FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST."

* * *

**The next chapter, chapter 12 will be uploaded soon or maybe tomorrow. Its close to night time right now so maybe tomorrow :/ Please bear with me. I'm trying my best to not be lazy T_T Oh, I thought I should tell you this since I thought it was funny. So normally, I was supposed to have this chapter be only about 500-600 words long but I thought, "No, my readers like this story and they want it long. So if they want it long, then I shall give them a long chapter!" So I tried my best to squeeze in some words to make it 1,111 words. I ended up passing it. :D Yay me! *claps* Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pink and Blue**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: I don't own Vocaloid!**

**Chapter 12**

**Kaito**

Kaito slowly raised both hands in the air as he got up.

"Sir, you're under arrest for trespassing on a owned property." the officer walked towards Kaito while holding a pair of handcuffs.

_'How fun.'_ Kaito thought. _'But...'_

When the police came close to him, Kaito immediately kicked the officer to a nearby wall and punched him in the face to leave him unconscious.

"Sorry sir, but," he reached to grab the officers hat. "I'll be 'borrowing' your uniform for a while." Kaito smirked as he began to unbutton the officers top. Once he was done switching clothes with the officer, Kaito folded his dirty old uniform into a neat stack while muttering, "My suit..." and placed it on top of the unconscious officers stomach.

"Good night offi- I mean, person!" Kaito sang in a sing-song voice as he left the room, closing the door behind him. He headed for the stairs and began to walk down hoping to run into someone familiar.

_'Luka...'_ he thought, _'Where are you?'_ Kaito swore, the mansion was so damn huge that it would take maybe days to check every room. As he was walking through one of the hallways, Kaito was too busy looking at every door he passed by that he bumped into someone. "Sorry sir." he muttered and continued to search. As he was walking, he thought he saw the person give him a glance. _'Ignore it.'_ he thought. _'Act like you're a police.'_

Kaito went down an another floor and continued to investigate until he saw the same person he bumped into earlier at the same floor. The other person turned out to be a butler with blonde hair. He looked somehow very familiar. The butler knocked on a door and said, "Megurine-sama, are you ready?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm done. Come in." a cool female voice replied.

The butler opened the door and Kaito managed to see a glimpse of a girl with pink hair. "Lu-?" Kaito started but stopped when someone grabbed his arm.

"Officer-sama, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be keeping watch at the party! Please come with me immediately." a maid with glasses said in a harsh tone.

"Wai-" Kaito started again but was stopped.

"Let's go sir." said the maid as she pulled Kaito to the party hall.

* * *

**Louis**

Louis was walking around checking to see if anyone had broke in. He heard footsteps somewhere in the top floor and went up to investigate. As he looked around, he didn't see anyone except for a officer. _'Good.'_ he thought.

They walked closer towards each other, he noticed the officer was looking at each door he passed by, not paying attention to where he was going. Louis didn't move aside and continued to walk straight. They eventually bumped their shoulders together.

"Sorry sir." the officer said.

Louis didn't reply. But the officer didn't seem to care. _'He looks oddly familiar.'_ he thought.

As he began to walk down a floor to get Luka to the ball, he saw the same officer again.

"Stupid, if only he took off his hat." he growled and knocked on Luka's door. "Megurine-sama, are you ready?" he asked in his normal voice.

"Huh? Yeah I'm done. Come in." she replied.

When Louis opened the door, he heard the police shout out, "Lu-?" He quickly turned to face the police but a maid was covering him.

"Che. Damn hag." he muttered.

"Louis? What are you doing?" Luka called out.

"Huh? Forgive me Megurine-sama." He faced her and smiled, but then turned to face the officer but the police and the maid were already gone.

_'Dammit.'_ he thought. _'I can't let anyone ruin this. Or else it'll all go to a waste.'_

* * *

**Luka**

Luka heard a knock on her door, "Megurine-sama, are you ready?" a familiar voice called out.

Luka sighed, she definitely did not want to see him right now. Maybe not in forever. "Huh? Yeah I'm don't. Come in." she replied.

Luka wore a silky white dress, down to her knees and blossomed around her after it hugged her tiny waist. She had on black ballet flats and a black hairband she bought when she bought Kaito his scarf. "Idiot, when you left, you should of taken the scarf I bought you!" she thought furiously. She clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip. "But Kaito was gone now so it was useless to even think about it..." she thought again. All this painful memory was making her feel uneasy. "Aughhhhh" she groaned. She expected Louis to ask her what was wrong but when he didn't, she called out, "Louis? What are you doing?"

The butler turned his head and said, "Yes? Forgive me Megurine-sama."

"Louis, is there a problem?" She asked him curiously.

It took him a moment to answer back. "No." he replied. "Your father and the guests all await for the hime of the masquerade ball to arrive. Shall we go?" He held out his hand.

Luka grabbed his hand and stood up. "Let's go." was her only answer.

Luka and Louis headed to the bottom floor where the masquerade ball was held.

"Wow." she muttered surprisingly. Below her, there were a lot of guests dancing to the music and talking about their business or career. The whole floor was filled with celebrities, the paparazzi, and the town people who were also invited to this important celebration. Everyone was laughing and smiling so it was a good think. "Whew." Luka breathed out. All her life, her father keep surprised her by the number of people invited to the parties he held. This would be the most successful of all.

"Louis?" she said and turned but the butler was gone. "He must be helping out with something." she thought.

As she went down the stairs, she probably greeted about over 20 people who came to congratulate her fathers business. Putting on a poker face, she smiled and thanked each guest and hoped they all continued to live a healthy life.

_'This is tiring.'_ she thought. But she had to survive like this for an another 5 hours and 55 minutes. _'Thank god I didn't wear high heels.'_ she thought again as she eyed some people wearing 5 inch heels.

Luka danced along the music while trying to find her father but he wasn't there. It was hard finding people because the dance floor was crowded. Heck, some people even went outside to talk because it was too noisy. As more people began to go outside, the less crowded it was inside so Luka was able to breath a little easier.

**1 hour passed (7:05PM): **Luka stood and greeted people while drinking a glass of grape-fruit.

**1 hour passed (8:05PM): **Luka found herself dancing along with the guests and signing autographs for the little children.

**30 minutes passed (8:35PM): **A male guest got too drunk and started to flirt with girls. Knocked over a glass statue made especially for this party by a famous artist in France. Luka decided to help the maids clean up.

**1 hour passed (9:35PM): **Luka's feet started to hurt. Speed walking all over the place hurt her feet.

**20 minutes passed (9:55PM): **Luka finally finds her father outside talking to a old college friend.

**5 minutes passed (10:00PM): **Too cold outside. (Luka's wearing a short dress remember?) Luka walks back inside.

**10 minutes passed (10:10PM): **Luka tries to find Louis. Too crowded so she gave up. Yelling his name won't help.

**30 minutes passed (10:40PM): **Luka wins the sushi eating competition. Offers the grand prize to the second place winner since it's her party.

It was now 10:46PM and Luka was exhausted. She found a place to sit down and sighed. Her legs hurt so much that her feet were turning bright red. A butler stopped by and offered her a slice of cheesecake, which, she graciously accepted because she had forgotten how hungry she was. She ate slowly bit-by-bit as she eyed the crowd. So far so good. Sighing, she continued to eat the cake until she saw someone with blue hair. She dropped her fork.

_'No... impossible...'_ she thought. Luka stood up, dropping the cheesecake and the napkin to the ground. She suddenly lost sight of the man but was quickly able to spot him again.

"Wait!" she cried out. But as she stood a step forward, she slipped on the fallen cheesecake and dropped to the ground. "Owww." she winced. Luka forced herself to stand up and tried looking for the blue haired guy but he was gone. "Damn!" she whispered so only she could hear it.

A maid came scurrying over with a broom to clean up the mess. "Hime, please be careful." she said and continued to clean.

"Thank you." Luka said hurriedly not sure if the maid heard her or not and ran toward the crowd trying to look for blue hair. "Where..." she continued to look ignoring the guests who walked by greeting her. Luka ran outside and ran all over the garden and the front gate but he wasn't there. She went back inside and went up the stairs but he wasn't there as well. "Kaito." she muttered. "Where ar- mmMMM!" a hand covered her mouth and an another hand grabbed her hands not letting her go.

"Kaito?" Luka wondered. "Why was he doing this to her?"

"Megurine-sama." a voice said. "Nice party isn't it?"

_'Kaito? No... this voice... it sounds like...'_ the hand let go of her mouth.

"Louis, it's impolite to hurt your master." Luka snapped as she tried to wiggle free from him his grasp.

"Louis? Kufufu, who is this Louis person?" her butler snarled.

"Stop jo-" Luka turned around as this so called 'Louis' person took off his wig. Instead of his blonde hair, he now had brown hair. Luka gasped. "Who-" Luka got cut off as 'Louis' sliced her neck with a knife. Blood began to drip down to her white dress.

"Ow!" she winced.

'Louis' grabbed Luka's hair and started pulling her to the top of the stairs where everyone can see them. He took out a gun and shot the ceiling which made everyone surprised alerted. Several pieces of the cieling fell down and the guests started to scream. Once everyone was silent, Louis said in a evil tone, "Welcome to the Megurine masquerade ball. I hope everyone enjoyed this party, because... this party, will be last and only party you will ever have."

"Are you in idiot?" A male voice cried.

"Who are you? What are you doing to the poor girl?" a female cried out.

"Shut up and get out of here!" someone yelled. It was followed by many "Yeah!"'s.

Louis' frowned. "You seem not to understand." he then smirked. "This thing I have here, will die first." he placed the gun pointed to the side of her head and smirked. "And you rats, will follow her soon."

"AHHHHH!" a female voice screamed, followed by some banging sounds. "The door's locked! It wont budge!"

"The window wont break open!" an another female voice cried out.

"Kufufu." Louis laughed as if he was innocent. "Are you all ready to die?"

There were lots of bangs on the door. "Police! Let us in!" the police were outside knocking furiously. They knew knocking wouldn't work so they tried shooting the door with their guns. That too was helpless.

The whole crowd went silent except for one person laughing evily. It was hopeless. The door wouldn't open. They were all stuck inside. They would all die.

"Now let the killing begin!" Louis cried.

* * *

**Kaito**

"AHHHHH!" a female voice screamed. "The door's locked! It wont budge!"

"The window wont break open!" an another female voice cried out.

"Kufufu." 'Louis' laughed as if he was innocent. "Are you all ready to die?"

Kaito stood behind a fountain of water and was wide eyed when he saw Luka in a painful position. He gripped his hand while glaring at the brown haired butler. All the screaming and yelling was making him go crazy. Kaito felt a sharp bolt in his head and began to feel dizzy. He fell to his knees. "What's, going on?" he wondered. "My head, it's... exploding." It was true. Kaito's head was burning as if a fire was starting. He grabbed onto his hair and his eyes were wide as memories began to swirl everywhere around his brain. He suddenly remembered everything. Everything that happened before he forgot them all. Kaito felt as if he was reborn and felt free after spending a harsh time somewhere far away. Remembering what was happening due to his fast intincts, he quickly knew what to do.

"Now let the killing begin!" Louis cried out.

Kaito grabbed a silver knife that was on a table near him and threw it, aiming at the gun Louis was holding. It was a perfect aim and Louis dropped both the gun and Luka's hair.

"Who?" Louis growled eyeing the crowd like a hawk.

Kaito slowly got up and raised his head. Smirking, he said,

"If you're so bored, why not play with me instead?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so chapter 13 is finally up! But once again, it's a fight scene ._. I hope you all can understand whats happening. Of course, I can since I made the story, LOL. Honestly, I thought this chapter would be long since it took me 3 pieces of paper to write out the rough draft... FRONT AND BACK! Maybe my handwriting is too big? O_o Oh, before you start reading, try reading this song while listening to Kaito and Len's version of "Meltdown" or "Noisy Whammy" sung by Rin and Len Kagamine! I listened to these songs while typing this and it was EPIC! :D Idk why but it just felt awsomeeee! I had lots of ideas pop into my mind and it felt great typing this non-stop!**

**Pink and Blue**

by - yiseunggi

**Note: Uhhhh...**

**Chapter 13**

Louis knew this voice anywhere. A voice he could never forget. He stood and scowled, but the scowl turned into a sly grin.

"So, you were still alive eh?" he stated.

Kaito grabbed a sword that was hung up for display and began to walk toward Louis. The crowd of people were looking at him with rays of hope as they moved to create a path for their hero to walk through.

Kaito frowned. "You sound unhappy to see me." he pounded his free hand against his heart. "You have broken this poor officers heart. I will arrest you for that." he grinned.

"What luck you have." Louis snarled back.

"I know. A miracle isn't it? Are you jealous?" Kaito teased and grinned.

"Well, I'll just crush that miracle into pieces!" Louis yelled in roar. He grabbed a sword that was hiding behind his uniform and charged after Kaito with blood-thirsty eyes.

"Kaito!" Luka yelled, hoping this would all stop.

Kaito no longer had that silly grin on his face, it turned into a serious scowl. He held onto his sword tightly and blocked Louis's attack. Then, he attacked Louis but Louis also blocked his attack. When he found an opening, Kaito grabbed a knife on a nearby table and slashed his enemy on the face. The knife barely missed the eyes. It cut Louis right below his right eye by a centimeter leaving behind a mini river-like trail of blood sliding down his cheek. Furious, Louis swinged his big sword at the small knife causing Kaito to drop it. This would continue for a long time. Kaito would attack, as Louis would block. And Louis would attack as Kaito blocks the attack. Swiftly moving and attacking like a professional, it was impossible to guess who would will. Eventually, Kaito lost his balance and Louis ran towards him for an attack but Kaito quickly jumped backwards landing on top of a table of food. Louis jumped on with him and continued attacking faster than before while Kaito blocked the attacks defensively and continued moving backwards. Kaito tried blocking as much as he could but Louis got lucky and the sword slashed through his opponents leg. Swearing loudly, Kaito dropped on one knee, using his sword for support.

"Oh? Are you tired?" the blonde smirked with a dangerous look.

"Not yet." Kaito used his willpower to get up and continued fighting.

Kaito continued moving backwards trying his best not to step on precious food as Louis continued to walk forward with a smile on his face. Grunting, Kaito's back thudded against the wall.

"The blue bird is captured inside its cage." Louis snarled. His sword was held high with both hands and plunged it towards Kaito.

Kaito, who was still leaning against the wall, snarled back, "If the bird has no where to go, it can break free by force!" He dropped his sword and grabbed Louis's sword with his bare hands.

"Baka!"

Blood began dripping down the sword and his hands, but Kaito didn't care.

"I'll stop you, no matter what it takes!" he exclaimed as he shoved the sword towards Louis.

"Not if I do it first!" Louis pulled his sword away with all his might. Kaito froze. "Good-bye little bird-"

_BANG!_

Time seemed to go slowly after that. It was like everything suddenly changed into slow motion. Kaito felt the echo of Louis's sword landing right besides Kaito, missing him by an inch.

"Ah..." Louis looked confused and coughed up blood, some splattered on Kaito in the process. "Heh... hahaha!" He began laughing uncontrollably.

Kaito eyed the crowd of guests, who were staring at Louis in shock and horror. '_The bullet. Where did it come from?'_ he quietly wondered until a sound of a girl hiccuping came from the top. Slowly, he turned his head to see who it was and made eye contact with someone. The pink haired girl. It was Luka.

Luka stood on the same spot but with a gun held on her hands, facing it at Louis. With the help of the lights behind her, he could see drops of liquid leaving her eyes and dropping to the soft floor.

"Luka..." he whispered quietly.

A sound of a huge bell began to ring as midnight ticked by.

_DING. DING. DING. DING._

A loud thud on his leg caused Kaito to wince. He turned back and saw Louis down in front of him. A red puddle began to form near Louis's shoulder and mouth. He was dead but the form of his smile was still on his dead face.

Kaito bent towards the dead man and closed Louis's eyes with his blood dried hands. "In the end, the bird continues to live." he whispered. "Good bye, Lo-... Eichii."

Slowly, Kaito closed the blondes eyes with his hands but kept the smile. He then got up and started walking towards Luka. Staggering, he had to grab onto a white table cloth to balance on both his feet. As his hand left the cloth, the cloth was dyed reddish pink. He began walking up the long stairs one by one as blood dripped down from his hand leaving behind a trail of blood. He could feel the eyes of hundreds of guests staring at him but chose ignored it. Step by step, he walked up the piles of stairs. It felt like he would never reach the top. But when he did, he held out his arms and smiled.

"Hime." he smiled. Kaito waited for the girl to come hug him.

Luka just stood there, shivering uncontrollably with red eyes. She held the gun pointing at Kaito, not letting it drop.

"Luka?" he walked towards the frightened girl.

"Stop!" she cried. "I'll shoot!"

Kaito froze. He didn't really expect her to say that to him. The blue hair quietly thought for a moment before thinking of a perfect plan. "I see... then," without a warning, he coninued to walk towards her and pulled the gun away from her grasp easily.

"Hey!" Luka shouted. Kaito dropped the gun on the ground. Luka was surprised and bent down to grab it but Kaito's strong hand slid to Luka's waist and pulled her close, embracing her.

"Mph!" she twitched, her face against his chest. She tried to pull away.

"Luka," he whispered, grabbing her harder. "I'm back." Kaito smiled again, grinning like a little boy.

After a long time, Luka pulled back and faced him, tears coming out more than before.

"I... you... you... idiot!" She cried out and pounded his chest, crying more and more. His chest hurt from fighting Louis but Kaito chose to ignore it and hold in the pain.

"Luka." he whispered to her in a melodic tune. Luka stopped and looked at him in the face, she could see he was tired but was trying hard to to show it.

One member of the crowd began to clap. Another joined in. And then many more began to join in. Soon, everyone began to clap and whistle.

Luka was startled and stood a bit straighter while Kaito hugged her from behind and rested his chin on top of her head. He grinned slightly at the crowd as Luka pulled him close and whispered, "Welcome back... baKaito."

Her officer just smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally! The final chapter is here! It took some time but... its here! TA DA! haha please enjoy~ And please look forward to my future stories! I already have some in mind :D *cough more LuKaito stories is on the way cough* My next story will be... out... soon I hope. Hahaha enjoy~**

**Pink and Blue**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: WHOOT!**

**Chapter 14**

Luka sat on the ground as she watched the seagulls breeze through the ocean air. It was sunny but snow was falling at the same time. Luka secretly liked this weather because the snow looked like little flower petals when they fell on the soft sand. She wore a black tang top and pink shorts. Her pink hair was brushed along the winds direction.

While thinking about the party two weeks ago, she sighed. After the party, err- or horror, one of the guest with long purple hair found the keys for the door and everyone went home. The police came in to investigate, followed by the ambulance. Her father came rushing to her and hugged her for a long time. That's what all fathers do right? Kaito got carried away in a stretcher and was taken to the hospital even though he didn't want to (he was forced by Luka and her father to go). Not being able to disobey his master(s), he went. The doctors weren't very pleased to see Kaito again but they were also happy to see he was alive. After the check up, he was ordered to stay in the hospital for at least a month. Luka ended up being fine but had a little scar on her neck. But she didn't care. It was alright.

The worst part was the fact that the ball room was a total mess. Food crushed and the juice was splashed around all over the floor. The maids and butlers kept slipping because the floor was so slippery and some even broke a bone or two. It took over a good twelve hours cleaning up the mess. The blood stain on the carpets took forever to wash off and some wouldn't even come off so it got thrown away and immediately replaced by a new one.

Not wanting to think about it, Luka stretched her legs, breathing in the cool breeze until her phone rang.

_Aa shizukana shizukana musume no shiya de~ *_

Luka took her phone out of her pocket. The world wont leave her alone for some reason...

"Moshi moshi~" she answered.

"LUKA!" Luka immediately knew who it was.

"Hello father." she answered calmly

"Where are you? I've been worried about you when the guards told me you left!" her father panicked on the other line.

"I'm at the beach. It's owned by us so don't worry."

She could hear her father sighing. "You're just like your mother, getting me worried all the time. The beach, that brings back a lot of memories..."

Luka felt herself smile when he mentioned her mother. Before Kaito left, he told her about the photo album and the letter in the attic. She was surprised at first but went to check it out. After reading the letter, Luka went to the beach almost everyday. It was funny because she always wondered if she would meet her first love here at the beach just like her mother and father did.

"Luka? Luka?"

Oh, she had forgotten about her father... oops.

"Yes?"

"Try not to leave the house by yourself, unless, of course, someone is with you all times."

"Yes father, I understand. Now, goodbye."

"Wait! Luka, is he-" Luka hung up, disconnecting her father.

Luka gazed at the blue water while resting her chin on her knees. It was fun the watch the water swishing forward but, being here alone was kind of... lonely...

"A certain young pink haired hime is supposed to be escorted to her piano lesson in approximately... 15 minutes and 34 seconds. After that, she must eat lunch, tuna perhaps? And then go to the city to do some shopping... and eat ice-cream."

Luka froze. She knew that voice anywhere... and her daily schedule! The only person to memorize all her stupid daily tasks was... but, he wasn't supposed to be here right? That's impossible...

"Who-" she turned her head to look but stopped.

Next to her, there stood a tall butler, looking fine as ever. His blue hair dancing along with the wind, and his sweet blue eyes smiling along with his smile. Kaito wore a new butler suit and on his neck, was a blue scarf wrapped around the keep him warm.

Luka had a happy smile on her face. "Ka-!"

"But problem is, where is her butler?"

Now she stopped smiling. "What are you talking about? You're-"

Kaito smiled slyly and sat down. "Ah, wait, if I remember correctly, the young mistress fired me."

Luka blushed. She knew what he was talking about. **(A/N: Read chapter 6.)** But, of course, she lied saying. "I think your amnesia isn't fully healed."

He noticed her pink cheeks and started to laugh. "Hime, it's ti-"

"Wait!" she grabbed his arm. The main reason why she came to the beach everyday. To practice these words. Her mother would have wanted her to. "I... uh..."

"Hm?"

"Kaito, I... even... you're my butler, I.. li... lik..." Luka began to feel dizzy. No, she practiced everyday. She had to get it right.

Kaito immediately knew what she was trying to do and turned around trying not to laugh and managed to put on a straight face. He turned to face her again. "Ehhhh?" He gave her a sad look. "What was that hime? You don't want to see me?" he jokingly teased.

_'IDIOT!'_ she thought. "No I..." Luka mumbled. This wasn't getting anywhere.

Kaito smiled and placed his finger on her lips.

"Could it be? The hime cannot talk properly?"

Luka was furious. He knew what she was trying to say and yet... Luka stood up and shut her eyes as hard as she could. Before she knew it, her mouth spoke on its own.

"I- I LOVE YOU! BUT NEVER MIND NOW, I CHANGED MY MIND! YOU CAN-"

But she never got to finish. Kaito hugged her tightly, his eyes were closed and his mouth was next to her ear.

"I love you too." he whispered.

"Mmhh... you're so *hiccup* stupid." she cried out. Luka wasn't sure if he understood her or not. The hiccups had come at a bad time. Kaito pulled away and wiped her tears away with his hand. He had a silly grin on his face.

"It's almost time for your lessons hime."

Luka cringed. _'Now?'_ she thought. _'Out of all times... I just confessed my love to you!'_

Kaito noticed her eyes were red from crying and smiled slightly. "But... before we go, I heard ice-cream is the best cure for tears. And the hime seems to like them..." he stated.

She looked up at him with a slightly confused expression on her face. "Like... a date?"

Her butler just smiled. But this time, he had a pink hue on his face as well as his masters.

He pretended to cough while he reached his hand out for hers.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

**Note: * The lyrics for Luka's phone is "Byakkoya no Musume" by Kaito. Honestly, I LOVE that song! Go listen to it! :D**

**WAHHHH IM SO BAD AT ENDINGS T_T I'm sorry if the ending kinda ruined the story :/ If you have any good ideas for any endings, please tell me. They will help me for my next story :D So... this is the end of Pink and Blue! *claps* thank you everyone who read and liked this! For those who did not enjoy, Im sorry... but i'll continue my best to get you to like them! :D I'll try harder! This is it so... BYEEEEEEEEEE~**


End file.
